Beaumont Health Systems located in the northwest Detroit suburb of Royal Oak, Michigan, in the rapidly growing suburb of Troy, Michigan and the metropolitan setting of Grosse Pointe, Michigan continues has been productive contributor to the NCI's Community Clinical Oncology Program since 2002. Against the diverse tri-county backdrop of Wayne, Oakland and Macomb Counties, with a combined population of 4.5 million people, Beaumont diagnoses and cares for over 5000 new cancer cases each year. Beaumont CCOP (B-CCOP) offers over 80 multi-disciplinary investigators in 14 specialty departments to provide this care. In the years as a CCOP we have expanded our Clinical Trial Services to include Beaumont, Grosse Pointe and Botsford Hospital. Our goals remain the same: to increase enrollment of patients to treatment and cancer control studies, carefully following patients and participants currently on study, and to further build our outreach into our diverse communities. The specific aims of the program are to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention therapies, to improve early detection rates, and to facilitate patient treatment management, rehabilitation, and the dissemination of scientific results to the profession and to the general public. Leaders understand the fine-tuning and refocus that brings community-based research to the blend of clinical studies and cancer care delivery research (CCDR) called for in the NCORP Guidelines. Beaumont NCORP embraces the new aims related to CCDR including: Supporting quality care within the catchment area communities through rapid adoption by affiliated community physicians of clinical trials results and Taking a leadership role to introduce effective cancer care delivery research that investigates how social factors, financing systems, organizational structure and processes, health technologies, and provider interactions affect cancer care's quality, cost, outcomes and accessibility.